Recordando un final
by Days06
Summary: Éste es mi primer fanfic. Trata sobre mi película favorita, Moulin Rouge. Christian narra, desde su punto de vista, sus últimos momentos con Satine y como sigue su vida tras la muerte de esta.


El espectáculo había terminado. El telón se cerró, la gente aplaudía, gritaba, incluso algunos, emocionados, lloraban. ¿Quién diría que esa historia era una representación de algo sucedido entre los propios actores? Entonces, si habría verdaderos motivos para llorar... qué difícil y complejo es esto del amor. Abrazaba a Satine con una dulzura nunca antes vista, mientras me sumergía en mis pensamientos, en un futuro a su lado que, por desgracia, no existiría. Ella me miraba, esbozando una cariñosa sonrisa cristalina. Sus ojos estaban más vivos que nunca, empañados en lágrimas de felicidad. Éramos libres ¡qué gran satisfacción! El simple hecho de pensar que ya no tendríamos que escondernos tras un sin fin de puertas para besarnos, o para simplemente decirnos "te quiero", era como proyectar el más cálido sueño; un amanecer en invierno, un atardecer en primavera, un anochecer en verano... pero juntos, siempre juntos. Nuestras miradas se chocaban; penetrantes y orgullosas, deseosas de gritarle al mundo que éramos nosotros, y solo nosotros los que habíamos luchado hasta el final, héroes del amor, pasase lo que pasase. Ambos pensábamos lo mismo, ambos sabíamos que no había nada por encima del amor, excepto la muerte. Y quién me iba a decir a mi que la muerte se acercaba en cada segundo más a Satine, invadiendo su ser y su felicidad, transformando esa clara sonrisa en un río de sangre procedente de sus pulmones, que resbalaba por sus rojos y finos labios arrebatándole la respiración, y la vida. Pensaba sin parar, imaginaba lo imaginable, sin quitarla ni un segundo de mi mente. La veía como un ángel, un aura celestial la rodeaba, amor. Amor sentía por ella, y todavía lo siento. Incluso Zidler, el mismo hombre que obligó a Satine a permanecer hasta el último momento en el espectáculo, sonreía al vernos tan unidos. Yo, por aquel entonces no sabía de su enfermedad, de esa mortal enfermedad que sería capaz de destruirla.

La gente se iba poco a poco del recinto. Ambos queríamos quedarnos solos. Poco a poco, un intenso silencio se concentró en la sala. Por fin el público se había ido, aunque, los actores del espectáculo siguieran ahí. Me acerqué, estaba temblorosa, nerviosa. Miraba hacia el suelo, insegura. Pero eso no me preocupaba en aquel preciso instante, solamente quería hacerla mía y pertenecerle. Elevé su cabeza suavemente con intenciones de besarla. Nuestras lenguas se cruzaron fundiéndose en un silencioso beso. Ese silencio se rompió cuando, al separarse de mi, me preguntó:

- ¿Pase lo que pase?

- Pase lo que pase – contesté sonriente.

Su brillante sonrisa apareció de nuevo y la inseguridad se borró de su mirada a la velocidad de la luz. Qué afortunado me sentía. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Estaba con la persona que más amaba sin ocultarme de nada. La agarraba de la mano caminando hacia la puerta, cuando cayó en mis brazos, sin esperármelo. Su respiración estaba muy agitada, incluso entrecortada, y su corazón latía rápido, demasiado. Me senté en el suelo con ella en brazos. Todos la contemplábamos, asustados.

- ¡Qué alguien llame a un médico! –grité.

- Christian… yo… me muero.

Me muero. Una de sus últimas frases, lo que aún hoy resuena en mi cabeza. La abrazaba intentando apagar su temblor y su frío, mientras limpiaba la sangre de sus labios con mis dedos.

- Te quiero – añadí como respuesta – no quiero separarme de ti, no quiero hacerlo.

- Tienes que seguir… - decía mientras me besaba levemente.

- Sin ti no podré – contesté entre sollozos.

- Christian, sí que puedes, tienes que escribir nuestra historia…

- No…no puedo.

- Prométemelo, vamos, prométemelo, así siempre podré estar contigo.

Se le apagó la luz. Su corazón se paró en seco, su respiración se cortó, su cuerpo se heló. Ella había muerto, y yo también. Mi cuerpo y mi alma seguían ahí, pero mi corazón se había apagado al mismo ritmo que el suyo. Había perdido a la única persona a la que amaba, la razón de mí existir. Apretaba su cuerpo ya muerto contra el mío, con fuerza, no quería dejarla ir. Pensaba que, quizá, dándole calor conseguiría revivirla. Qué iluso he sido siempre. Zidler se acercó y me separó del cadáver. Me maree al ver como el médico anunciaba y aseguraba su muerte. Yo quedé inconsciente, en el suelo, tumbado.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté desnudo, arropado por dos mantas. Toulouse estaba al lado, con cara de preocupación, esperando mi despertar y con una taza de café en la mano. Sus ojos estaban ensangrentados; habría pasado la noche llorando. Satine era más que una bailarina de can-can, era el sentimiento bohemio personificado, todos la querían, unos más que otros.

- ¿Cómo estás, Christian? – preguntó débilmente Toulouse.

- Dime que todo ha sido un sueño, por favor – dije mientras un mar de lágrimas resbalaban por mi cara.

- ¿Qué ganarías si te mintiera? – Replicó con tristeza – Tú puedes superarlo, si quieres.

Había olvidado momentáneamente esos principios de belleza, libertad, verdad y por encima de todo, amor, con los que me enamoré y enamoré a Satine. Me preguntaba si, durante su corta vida, habría sido feliz, si había sido feliz conmigo, si había muerto tranquila y en paz. Yo sabía que sí, habíamos conseguido nuestro propósito, aunque el final no fuera el deseado. Y mientras, yo, solo quería que todo acabara, que acabara mi vida, para poder juntarme con ella en ese otro lugar donde descansaríamos y estaríamos juntos eternamente, en paz. Me levanté y me senté a escribir en mi máquina nuestra historia, una historia sobre amor, con un trágico final. Toulouse se fue para no distraerme, y yo no paré hasta que la acabé totalmente.

Han pasado más de seis años, y sigo aquí, con mi copa de absenta, en París, en el mismo ático, con los mismos compañeros y con el mismo trabajo. Escribo obras de teatro para espectáculos, pero no lo hago de la misma forma como cuando estaba mi fuente de inspiración, Satine. Esta es mi rutina diaria, mi triste rutina diaria. Todas las tardes paso por el cementerio y dejo un ramo variado de flores rojas, de un rojo intenso como el color de sus dulces y finos labios que me propinaban miles de besos, aún lo recuerdo. Me siento junto a su tumba mientras leo, casi susurrando, nuestra historia. Después me levanto, no sin antes besarla y vuelvo a casa.

- Lo más grande que nos ha podido suceder ha sido amarnos, y ser correspondidos. Qué felices habríamos sido, Satine, qué felices seremos cuando esté para siempre junto a ti.

* * *

Este es mi primer fanfic, además, sobre mi película favorita. Gracias a todos los que habéis tomado un poco de vuestro tiempo para leerlo, espero que me dejéis muchas respuestas y opiniones. 

Days06


End file.
